mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Himi Yasaka/History
Background :Before came to Mikagura Academy, Himi was not good in any sports. However upon entering, her physical ability improved greatly and her power awoken at some points like any other students did. She joined calligraphy club and due to her seriousness about calligraphy, she was labelled as honor student and got the representative title. Plot Stride After School :As a representative, Himi took a part on Freshman Party by performing her ability. Eruna quickly taken an interest on her and asked Bimii about who she is. When Eruna was accompanied by Bimii to the girls dormitory, Himi appeared in front of them, asking Bimii about what is he doing here. Himi's cuteness and small stature made Eruna couldn't bear herself to hug her at once. This made Himi slightly upset and defend herself that she is not as small as Eruna thought and did not want to be treated like a kid. :After Eruna properly introduced herself, Himi volunteered to accompany Eruna to her room, which was apparently none other than a sleeping bag. Eruna was shocked about this and thought that Himi was kidding her, however Himi said that it was actually her room and in order to get a proper room, Eruna should join a club first. Himi also found Katai, who was on her own sleeping bag and invited her to join calligraphy club. She then did a small test for Katai and Eruna to join the club. Katai was accepted but not with Eruna, since her writing was really hard to read even by Himi. :On the following day, Himi happened to found Eruna at the calligraphy clubroom and asked whats wrong with her. Upon hearing Bimii's explanation, she understood about Eruna's condition and did not mind her to come for play to the clubroom. However, she suggested to Eruna that it was best for her to give up about calligraphy and started to search a better club instead. She also offered herself to Eruna that if there is anything happened, feel free to talk about it to her. :Eruna's first opposition battle day came and Himi became her opponent. Himi was surprised to know that Eruna was a member of going home club, as she thought that Seisa was not the type of person who accepted a club member easily. Before battle started, Himi let Bimii explain the basic rules to Eruna, though she was full of confidence that she will win over Eruna. The battle started and Eruna quickly ran away, made Himi to chased after her. Eruna devised a plan to crush her crystal, but Himi could read her strategy and able to crush Eruna's crystals first. In a crucial moment when Eruna's power finally awoken, Himi activated and revealed her ability, Lovely Ink. Despite this, she was lost and defeated by Eruna who launched her ability unconsciously. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Although she was defeated by Eruna and slightly upset about this for a brief moment, Himi and Bimii accompanied Eruna to Seisa's mansion to report the battle result directly to her. However, Seisa objected that Eruna won simply because of Himi's unpreparedness, made Himi slightly nervous and irritated Eruna in process. Seisa challenged Eruna, which made Himi shocked and said that Seisa was going too far about Eruna. Himi also told Eruna to think carefully before accepting Seisa's challenge, although it became futile in the end. :Himi accompanied Eruna for sparring before the Rookie Battle event begin. However, Eruna couldn't win against her. After the sparring was over, Himi also offered herself to perform a fortune-telling about Eruna's love life. In the middle of this, Asuhi came and said that he was also willing to be Eruna's sparring partner. Not long after that, Yuto, who was searching for her since she did not present on representative meeting, also came joining in. Himi who forgot about her schedule quickly flew off from the scene to go apologizing. :Himi came to Eruna's 'room', which was welcomed happily by Eruna. Himi said that she doesn't come here for playing since she should deliver dormitory security message to Eruna that she should removed all of corrugated cardboard she made for her own 'room', otherwise it would be burned by security. She also decided to help Eruna removing it. :Since Himi was in calligraphy club, she came to the Eruna's battle arena as Katai's supporter. Garakuta Innocence :In the night of same day, Himi was invited by Shigure to came to a small party for congratulating Eruna. Himi, along with Yuto, Asuhi, Sadamatsu, and Katai decided to surprised Eruna by hiding behind a curtain and said a congratulation at the same time after the signal came. Instead of congratulating Eruna, she said happy birthday to her, made Eruna slightly confused. Because of carelessly picking a drink Shigure had prepared for the party, she accidentally drank a soda and drunk. It made Sadamatsu quite bothered by the fact that she attempted to undress herself in front of him in a drunken state. Gladly, it was stopped by Katai. :Himi was in a girls talk with Eruna and Katai. When Eruna was talking about the club which would be made by her, unreasonable club activities, and club test with full of passion, it made Himi and Katai dumbfounded and drawn away from her. Himi also tells Eruna that she should think more seriously for her club as well as it's concept, as she said that there is a difference between 'a club that you'd like to make' and 'a club for own personal purpose'. :Himi also came to watch Eruna's preliminary battle vs Haruka and worried about her condition upon her defeat. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Himi was invited by Eruna to came to a small party that she and Yuto held for Asuhi. She decided to start decorating Yuto's room with Katai. Seeing Yuto was so nervous and prone to blushing in front of Asuhi, Himi and Eruna teased him. They also watch an Arcturus together at the end of party. :Himi also participated on Treasure Hunt Event as Medical Comitteee. She wore a nurse outfit, made Eruna blushed like mad when she was seeing her, who was looking after Shigure. Himi asked for Eruna's opinion about the outfit. She also said to Eruna to come to her whenever she hurts since she will look after Eruna's wound at once. Unreasonable Roulette :Himi helping Eruna by rewriting her club application with her beautiful writing. This made Eruna amazed and accidently said that although Himi looks like a kid, she actually has a writing like an adult. Himi was really upset by Eruna's words and defended herself that she is truly an adult and definitely not a kid, in a childish way. :When Bimii gave her the explanation in a paper that he finally returned to his real body, Himi quickly accepted the fact, much to Eruna's disappointment since she hoped for some reactions from Himi. Also Himi, along with Katai were the first one who congratulate Eruna by giving them a big decorative plant for the club room. came to Otone said that the plant was so pretty and it could be used as substitution for Christmas tree when Christmast comes. Not long after that, Sadamatsu came along with Kyoma to the room and Himi quickly chatted with Sadamatsu while drinking tea and sitting on zabuton. :Himi also at some point invited by Bimii to be the guest coach of Otone and Eruna's traning for the Midterm Battle. :On the Midterm Battle, Himi was appointed to fight against Sadamatsu in a bamboo forest arena. Before the battle began, they settled a deal that if Sadamatsu lose, he should treat Himi any snack she wanted but if he win, Himi should treat him a candy apple. The battle started and Himi tried her best to crush Sadamatsu crystals. Alas, Sadamatsu succeeded to crush two of Himi crystals first while hiding himself behind the flowers. The battle lasted for quite a long time and when Himi about to crush his crystals, Sadamatsu revealed and ativated his ability, Selfish Flower, made him win in the process and Himi frustrated, albeit half-crying due to the battle result. After the battle was over, they returned and Sadamatsu asked Himi to treat not only him, but also the others the candy apple, which was rejected by Himi as Himi would treat Sadamatsu only, as in the deal. Category:Subpages